


Free Ride

by Eren_Heichou



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: (Future)Secret Fanboy! Levi, Awkward Levi, But its very light, Comedy, Dorks, Eren's actually pretty smart just not in love, Fluff, I love tagging, I'll go down with this ship, I'll tag more later - Freeform, Levi too, M/M, Model!Eren, Mutual Pining, OTP forever, Past minor character death, Pizza Delivery Man!Levi, Probably in the future, Romance, Singing! Eren, Singing! Levi, Some angst, actor!Eren, cute eren, cuteness, future smut, oblivious dorks, pining dorks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-06
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-12 05:37:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5654413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eren_Heichou/pseuds/Eren_Heichou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren Jaeger is a famous actor slash model and is currently under the lime light. He’s the talk of the town, well country, at that. He only wanted a day off but it seems today luck’s not on his side, but being the crafty man he is, well, he could still make something good out of it. </p>
<p>And man, was he right.</p>
<p>Levi, after being kicked out of his previous job, is temporarily stuck being a pizza delivery man for his friend’s business and was bored out of his mind. While he is still looking for another job, this job may do something good for him anyway.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I Need A Ride!

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Yeah, I know I've got another fic and I'm not done yet with the others. Hehehe, I've got a writers block with Persistence and Pretensions so I wrote this as a distraction. Sorry about that. But you know, I really like this story andI hope you give it a chance. Hehehe. Thank you very much and I hope you like it! Reviews are very much appreciated! You can also give me suggestions on what you like to see here.
> 
> Thanks everyone! Enjoy! :D

It was twelve in the afternoon and there were no clouds in the sky. The sun was shining brightly, tormenting people with sweltering heat. A hooded figure slinked inside a dark alley behind a phone booth.

“Hah…hah…hah…” The figure panted and gasped for breath as he pulled down his hood and took of his sunglasses to wipe the sweat on his forehead with his arm. He leaned on the brick wall behind him but immediately recoiled when he thought of the grime and whatever substances that covered it.

“Shit.”

Heavy footsteps and rumbling sounds were closing in towards his direction and he unconsciously held his breath as it got closer.

“Eren!!!”

“Eren let me have your autograph!!”

“Kyaaa!! I think that’s him!”

A mob of rabid fan girls ran and chased whoever person they thought was him. He let out a relieved breath as the mob passed his alley but he decided to wait for a few more minutes before going out for precaution.

When he was sure that he cannot hear the deafening screams, he put back his hood up and sunglasses and proceeded to walk silently into the sidewalk hoping not to attract attention, on which he failed.

People were giving him weird looks as he walk because who in the right mind would were a hooded jacket at this time of the year? It was freaking summer! And he looked shady as fuck, but Eren Jaeger was left no choice as he had to hide his identity whenever he wanted to go out alone.

Ah, the curse of fame but he loved it.

Eren was a famous model and actor and currently at the peak of his career. After his movie “The Advance of Humanity” his popularity shot up. His face can be seen anywhere, billboards, magazines, newspapers even on freaking buses! The number of searches he had on his name on Google was enough to name him Most Searched Male Celebrity. People swoon whenever they see his smile and his eyes, oh his eyes, one fierce look from it could make panties drop. He was the talk of show business.

In short, Eren was goddamn famous.

But sometimes, he needs a breather.

This morning he decided to go to the local aquarium and just relax there. He loved looking at those ocean creatures ever since he was a kid. If he was not in showbiz right now, then he was probably out there in the sea studying them. He was having a good time, but to his unfortunate luck, a girl recognized him and began squealing. People began to look at the commotion and they started swarming around him and that was when he decided to run away.

Eren continued walking through the streets when he remembered Armin.

“Shit, he’s going to kill me.”

He dug into his pockets only to find that his phone was missing and he can’t go back to look for it. His fans may still be lurking around there.

“He’s definitely going to kill me.”

Armin was Eren’s manager slash best friend. One look at him and one may think he’s a small docile being, but no, looks can be deceiving and Eren can definitely attest to that.

Eren released a defeated sigh and resigned himself to a fate of earful lectures.

He started walking again but a growling sound erupted from his stomach and made him stop from his tracks.

“Man, I still haven’t eaten lunch.” Eren muttered to himself. He searched inside his jeans looking for his wallet.

Nothing.

He dug inside the pocket of his jacket.

Again, nothing.

He face palmed himself for being such an idiot.

He looked around to see where he was and found out that he was on Rose Avenue. Which is far from his condominium in Shiganshina Heights. His phone was lost and he has no money. He can’t help but laugh at the situation he was in.

“Ugh, this day sucks.” He murmured inside his palm. He dragged his palm down his face thinking of something that he could do.

Then he saw it. As he look between his fingers on his face exist his savior.

Hanji’s Pizzeria.

Across the road was the very famous pizza joint with the best pizza in history. He, Mikasa, and Armin used to eat there a lot when they were in college.

Eren crossed the road and entered inside. The joint were packed since it is noon time and a lot of people were having lunch.

He strode towards the cashier, a lot of people turning their heads and warily looking at him. Yeah, he looks suspicious alright.

“Good day, what’s your order?” The cashier looked cautious of him but still gave a polite smile.

“U-um, you do delivery right?” He asked the cashier, not taking off his glasses and hood.

The cashier–Mina, Eren read her nametag–stared at him like he had just grown an extra head. “Uhh, yeah, but you usually do that through the phone…”

“Yeah, I know but I really need it now.” Eren answered which made Mina raise an eyebrow at that.

“Ah, to be delivered to a friend, that is. Kind of a surprise you know.” Eren followed up his excuse.

“He loves your pizza and it’s his birthday today actually hehe…he…” Eren trailed off while scratching the back of his head.

“Oookay,” Mina still looked skeptical of his answer. “So, what will be your order?”

“2 boxes of Pepperoni Cheese, please.”

Mina punched some numbers to enter his order. “Is that all?”

“Yes, thanks.”

“That will be 6.25.”

“Uhh, I’ll pay it when it get there, since it is delivery and all.” Eren took a paper from the counter and scribbled his address. “Here. It’s the address.”

“Okay,” Mina took the paper from him.

“Don’t worry, I’ll pay for it I swear.” For a good measure, Eren slightly pulled down his glasses and gave Mina a wink.

Mina’s eyes widened when he saw Eren’s eyes.

“Holy…you’re…!!!” Mina began.

“Shh, it’s a secret okay?” Eren cut her off and gave her a smile then strode towards the exit before anything explosive could happen.

Mina stood there mouth agape, dumbfounded, and stared at Eren’s retreating form while blushing.

_Phase 1 Complete. Ah the wonders of the Jaeger charm._ Eren smiled to himself.

“Now all I need is to wait for my ride.”

\-----------------------------------------------------------------

Levi parked his motorcycle at the back of the joint. He just finished a delivery to a house in Trost and is currently annoyed at the hair sticking to his face as he took off his helmet.

“Tch, gross.” He took out a white handkerchief from his pocket and wiped his forehead and face that was wet with sweat.

He went through the back door and headed towards the employees locker room to wipe himself off and change shirts. He just can’t stand the sweat.

He was just about to step inside when he heard an annoying voice call out to him.

“Hey, short stuff!” Hanji, the owner of the pizzeria and Levi’s best friend, though he would never admit that in his life, bounced towards him.

“What is it shitty glasses? I want to change, get out.”

“Now, now, don’t be such a grump. You’ve got another delivery!” Hanji said while beaming, not minding Levi’s death glare.

“What?! Is Oluo not back yet?” Levi said with a groan.

“Nope.” Hanji said and popped the ‘p’ sound.

“Gunther?”

“Nope.”

“Eld?”

“Nu-uh.” Hanji shook her head.

“Ughh. Fine!” Levi dragged a hand on his face and snatched the paper with the address from Hanji’s hands.

“Get out. I still want to change.” Levi waved Hanji off.

“Okay, okay.” Hanji walked away, waving her hands.

Levi was working as a delivery man in this joint for two months. His last job didn’t work out for him and he temporarily needs a source of cash before he finds another job, so Hanji offered him a job.

It wasn’t so bad. He likes to ride motorcycles, feeling the wind as he drives, but he really hates those helmets. It’s making him sweat and he can’t feel the wind on his face but what can he do, it’s customary in his work.

He pulled his shirt over his head and took out a small towel from his locker to wipe his body. He threw on a simple thin green shirt before putting on his uniform. He folded everything nicely before putting them inside his locker. He took the paper that Hanji gave him from his pockets and read the address.

“104th Street, unit 3025 Shiganshina Heights.” Huh. That was in the nice part of the town. Levi shrugged and finished preparing himself before heading out.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------

Eren went to the small parking area at the back of the joint where the delivery motorcycles are. He only waited about 15 minutes before a delivery man went out with his order and prepared his bike.

_Commencing Final Phase._ Eren smiled to himself.

Eren approached the man and was met with a scowl. The man was short, incredibly so, and have an incinerating glare but Eren can’t help but be attracted to those steel colored eyes and well defined brows, nose and oh those lips. _Focus, Eren!_

“What do you need brat?” The man with the ~~handsome~~ grumpy face bit out and spared him a glance before resuming arranging his bike.

Eren snapped out from his staring and asked, “Is that for 104th Street, unit 3025 Shiganshina Heights?”

“Uh, Yeah?” The man answered raising a fine brow but still not looking at Eren.

Since no one was around, Eren pulled down his hood and took off his sunglasses. _Time to use my ultimate weapon._

“U-umm, that’s actually my order aaand I really need a ride to my house, ha ha…” Eren scratched the back of his head blushing a bit and gave a bashful smile.

“Hah?” Levi finished packing everything and looked up to question whatever the heck the kid was saying but was cut short when he was met with a sight he has never seen before. _Ha, he could just hear Hanji die laughing at that._

When Levi looked up he saw the most beautiful man he had ever seen. He had glowing tan skin and the brightest eyes that was so big you could get lost in them. Levi can’t even tell its color. It’s a mix of lush greens and ocean blues with speckles of warm yellows and it made Levi’s heart go fucking wild.

“I-I was saying, can I take a ride with you?” Eren looked at him directly in the eyes and he was glad he did not die when his heart stopped. That bashful smile on the kid’s face was doing weird things to him that he was definitely sure bad for the heart.

Levi snapped out of his trance and gave himself a mental slap.

Levi gave a scoff, pretending to be unaffected. “That’s impossible, kid.”

“Please?” Eren begged with his puppy eyes. “Just this once?”

“Then take a bus, a taxi, or walk. I’m not a public vehicle.” Levi gave him an unamused look.

“I-I forgot my wallet, and I lost my phone so I can’t contact anyone to pick me up and it’s too far.” Eren whined. “It’s my order and I’m going to have to pay for it anyway when we get there. So, please?” Eren levelled up his look.

Levi stared at him for a long time in a deadpanned look. Eren just looked back at him with that pout of his and Levi was getting the urge to kiss him.

“Fine.”

“Yaay!!” Eren cheered and gave Levi that brightest smile of his. “Thanks, umm…”

“Levi.”

“Ah! Thanks, Levi!” Eren smiled again and Levi swallowed trying to push down the heat climbing to his face.

“I’m Eren by the way!” Eren extended his hand towards Levi.

Levi stared at the hand extended to him, his brain malfunctioning and he kicked himself mentally to just _take that hand already!_

Levi took the hand that was offered to him and man, was it so soft. He can’t help himself and decided to give a very, very light squeeze.

Levi felt reluctant to let go of Eren’s hand but he had to – he doesn’t want to look like a pervert – and put on his helmet.

He sat on his bike and moved a little forward to give space for Eren.

“Hop on.”

Eren grinned at him and sat behind him. Eren made himself comfortable and held tight on Levi’s waist. Levi stiffened at the touch but relaxed immediately, feeling the warmth of Eren’s hands. Eren on the other hand can’t help but blush on the hard muscles he can feel underneath Levi’s clothes.

_God, he has abs!_ Eren exclaimed inside his head. _And stop being a creep_. Eren scold himself.

“Okay?” Levi turned back to him and asked.

“Mm. Okay.” Eren replied.

“Hold tight.” Levi told Eren.

Eren nodded and _hold tight he will._


	2. Moon Rivers and Everything

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I'm back with another chapter! Featuring Michael Buble's Everything and Audrey Hepburn's Moon River. I'm going to put a link so you could listen to it while reading, just click on the (X). I also put an instrumental version of Moon River in violin, you could listen to it too for more effect, it's marked with (O)
> 
> I do not own anything except for the plot. :D Comments and suggestions are appreciated thank you!
> 
> Enjoy reading! <3

They were halfway to their destination and stopped at a red light for the fourth time and Eren was _very_ thankful for it. He was getting pretty comfortable in his position and was (definitely) enjoying his hold on Levi. He had never been thankful for the many crossroads in Maria – being a busy city and all – but it was still nothing in comparison to Sina, the capital.

The light switched to green and Levi began driving again. Eren let his hood down but didn’t took off his sunglasses. You can never be too much careful. Levi was a fast driver though, so there’s little chance people can recognize him – all they can have is a glimpse of them as they pass through– _and_ he can use it as an excuse to hold on tighter than necessary.

Levi was very skilled in using the motorcycle, Eren observed. He can easily slip through cars to avoid getting stuck in traffic. The streets has always been busy and that’s a much needed skill if you’re doing delivery.

They entered the Shiganshina area and the streets were less busy and with less people. It was where most celebrities live anyway and Eren decided that he can take of his glasses now so he can feel the wind. He felt free. The way the wind caresses his face and blows his hair felt good and he released a contented sigh.

Levi heard Eren sigh and his lips formed a small smile. He can definitely understand the goodness of feeling the wind. It was calming and although he could not feel it because of the damn helmet, he could definitely feel Eren’s tight hold on him and how close he is to his back.

 _‘Concentrate on the road you idiot!’_ Levi chastised himself.

Levi observed where they were and all he could see were large modern houses – no, those were mansions – and high rise buildings on the farther part of the district.

 _‘Rich people.’_ Levi thought. ‘ _What does this kid do anyways?’_

They were nearing a large building that looked like a glass tower and Levi saw the silver sign attached on it reading “Shiganshina Heights”. The building was 30 stories high and he remembered that Eren lived on unit 3025. With the way how units were usually numbered, he’s on the 25th unit on the 30th floor. _‘Damn, the kid lives on a penthouse.’_

There was a separated relatively small building for a levelled parking lot and a wide open space in front of it for temporary parking. Levi headed to it and parked his motorcycle and suddenly felt out of place but he managed to maintain an impassive mask.

Eren slowly – reluctantly – let go of Levi’s waist and hopped down from the bike. Levi followed and took off his helmet.

“So um, we could go into the lobby and you could wait for me there. I’m gonna go up and get my wallet.”

“No, it’s okay. I’m fine here.” Levi leaned back on his motorcycle.

“Are you sure?” Eren asked.

Levi just gave him an affirmative hum and motioned for him to get going.

Eren quickly headed to the building’s entrance and the glass doors opened for him automatically. As soon as he entered the security greeted him a good afternoon and greeted back. The staff had always been so nice.

Eren passed the reception desk and the woman sitting there greeted him.

“Good afternoon, Eren. You on a hurry?” The woman gave a gentle smile.

“Ah! Yeah, I need to grab something up there. Good afternoon to you too, Petra.” Eren half-shouted as he dashed towards the closing elevator doors.

Eren barely made it and stuck a hand in between, good thing there was an old woman who pressed the open button for him.

“Thank you.”

“No problem, young man.” The old woman offered him a kind smile.

Eren pressed for the 30th floor and went to the corner and leaned on the wall. He stared at the small screen displaying the floor numbers and waited impatiently as they ascend.

The old woman arrived at her floor first and he was left alone as the elevator continue to ascend.

There was a faint ding as he reached his floor and he immediately darted to his door. He fumbled for his keys and harshly entered not at all surprised when he found Armin sitting on his couch.

“Eren! Where have you been?! I-“

“Wait, Armin. I really need to go down again. I’ll explain to you later.” Eren cut him off as he went straight to his bedroom. He found his wallet sitting on his nightstand and grabbed it.

Eren rushed back outside, Armin staring after him with an exasperated face.

Eren pressed the down button of the elevator repeatedly and tapped his foot impatiently. He didn’t really want to make Levi wait. As soon as the elevator opened, Eren went inside and pressed for the ground floor and was glad that it didn’t made any stops at all.

Eren speed-walked to the parking lot but he slowed down when he saw Levi leaning on his bike, back facing him and soft melody was carried to him by the wind.

 [(X)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SPUJIbXN0WY)

_“You're a falling star, you're the getaway car._

_You're the line in the sand when I go too far.”_

Levi was singing along with the song playing from his phone and Eren stopped from his tracks. He stared in wonder at Levi’s back and his heart thumped as he listen to Levi’s smooth, velvety voice.

 

_“You're the swimming pool, on an August day._

_And you're the perfect thing to say.”_

 

The melody was sweet and happy and Eren’s lips lifted to a small smile. Levi had an amazing voice and had a certain quality to it that makes you feel lighter. Eren decided not to interrupt Levi’s singing and leaned on a nearby wall and continued watching him. Levi was pretty much getting into his singing.

 

_“And you play it coy, But it's kinda cute._

_Ah, When you smile at me you know exactly what you do._

_Baby don't pretend, that you don't know it's true._

_Cause you can see it when I look at you”_

 

The chorus came up and Eren saw Levi’s head subtly swaying to the beat.

 

_“And in this crazy life, and through these crazy times_

_It's you, it's you, You make me sing._

_You're every line, you're every word, you're everything.”_

 

Eren continued listening and closed his eyes as he leaned back on the wall, arms crossed over his chest and a small smile on his face.

Levi continued singing the whole song, unaware of the person listening to him and took it up a notch until he reached the last part.

 

_“You’re every song…”_

 

Eren walked towards Levi and sang the last two lines of the song.

 

_“And I sing along…_

_Cause you’re my everything…”_

 

Levi quickly turned around enough to give him a whiplash. Eren was looking at him strangely. It’s not weird nor creepy at all. He just can’t point out the meaning behind it.

“You have a really nice voice, Levi. Bublé needs to watch his back from now on.” Eren gave a teasing smile at Levi.

Levi blinked twice to break the shock he was in and schooled his face to his usual impassive mask and ignored Eren’s comment.

“Tch. What took you so long?” Levi quickly bit out so as to mask the slight quiver in his voice.

“Well, I was hurrying to go here but I heard a beautiful voice singing and I can’t help but be entranced, so I listened.” Eren shrugged his shoulders and smiled.

Levi’s face remained emotionless but he was pretty sure his heart could burst at any moment, so he turned to his bike and took out the boxes unaware of Eren watching him fondly taking note of the red on the tip of Levi’s ears.

 _‘How cute.’_ Eren thought.

“Here.” Levi held out the boxes towards Eren.

Eren took the pizza and handed Levi his payment. “Don’t worry about the change.”

Levi nodded and checked everything before hopping back on his bike and sat there holding his helmet as if waiting for something. There was a strained silence hanging over them, both of them staying still and silent.

“Thanks for the ride.” Eren spoke to brake the tension and gave Levi a sincere smile.

Levi looked at him and cursed his heart for jumping without permission. He gave a nod and an affirmative hum, “You’re welcome.” And put on his helmet.

“Be careful on your ride back. Thanks again.” Eren waved as he watch Levi drive away, smile never leaving his face, and stayed on his spot until he can’t see him anymore.

Eren remained there carrying his pizza even when Levi’s figure was long gone and dreamily sighed. For the first time in his life, he was glad for forgetting his wallet and being an idiot.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------

Levi was driving through the roads of Maria as he thought about what happened earlier.

 _‘That was so damn embarrassing.’_ Levi thought and unconsciously narrowed his eyes and bit his lips and denied to himself the heat he felt on his face.

That Eren kid was weird, asking a delivery man for a ride and a creepy bastard for listening to him singing without saying anything.

A _cute_ creepy bastard.

 _‘With a dazzling smile.’_ His traitorous mind supplied.

Levi had always had a passion about singing and music. He got it from his mother who used to sing to him when he was a child. He really admired her and the way she sing a song so beautifully and emotionally. Levi remembered her melodic, airy voice that made each note come alive and touch people’s hearts. She was quite known for a time, though she chose to stay at home when she had Levi so she could take care of him. She continued singing though, performing during their town’s gatherings and festivals but not really going back to the professional scene.

Thinking about all this made him miss her so much. He remembered what she told him on her last day.

 

 

_Kuchel was laying on her bed in their home where she spent the last week after being discharged from the hospital. They told her that the cancer cells was too spread out in her body and damaged most of her organs. Her doctor told her that, if she wanted they could still continue therapy to slow down the damage and prolong her life but she told them that she didn’t want to make more trouble for his son and that she accepts. She chose to stay at home to spend the remaining days of her life._

_She heard the front door open and knew that Levi just arrived from school. She heard footsteps coming closer to her room and the door creaked open._

_“Hi mom. How are you feeling?” An 18 year old Levi asked as he carried a tray containing two cups of teas and a plate of madeleines._

_“Hello, Levi.” Small lines crinkled at the side of her eyes as she smiled. “I’m feeling fine today. Nothing hurts that much.”_

_Levi remained silent and gave a nod and placed the tray on the desk beside her bed. He promised himself not to cry in front of his mother and chewed the inside of his lips to hide the constricting feeling in his heart._

_“Come here and help me up.” Kuchel gently motioned for Levi to come closer._

_Levi gently took his mother’s hand and slowly help her settle down on a sitting position. He took some pillows and arranged it for his mother to lean back on and gave her, her tea._

_“How was school?” Kuchel asked as she took the tea cup from Levi’s hands._

_“Everything’s fine. The club chose me to perform the solo for the competition.” Levi said as he dragged a chair towards the bed._

_“Really? That’s great, my son! I’m so proud of you. I wish I could watch you perform.” Kuchel smiled at her son with glassy eyes._

_“Thanks, mom. And of course, you could watch me! They will be airing it on tv.” Levi told her as he slowly chew on a madeleine._

_“I’ll be sure to watch then.”_

_They spent the few minutes in silence, listening to the sound of the trees softly swaying with the gentle breeze both of them looking at the scenery outside the window._

_Kuchel put her cup back on the tray and turned to Levi, “Would you play something for me, Levi?”_

_Levi placed his own cup beside her mom’s, “Of course, ma.” He stood up and went to the upright piano sitting beside the desk. He pulled back the stool and opened the wood covering the keys._

_“What would you like me to play?” Levi asked his mom._

_“My favorite.”_

_Levi nodded and began playing. Soft gentle notes began filling the air and Kuchel closed her eyes and she began singing._

_[(X)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=O1uwmoXAQHo)_

_[(O)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wGNd7wFsAk8) _

_‘Moon river, wider than a mile_

_I'm crossing you in style some day_

_Oh, dream maker, you heart breaker_

_Wherever you're going, I'm going your way’_

_Levi continued playing and joined the next verse. His voice was a bit shaky but continued to sing with his mother._

_‘Two drifters, off to see the world_

_There's such a lot of world to see’_

_Levi glanced at her mother’s face and saw that her eyes were closed and was smiling while she sang._

_‘We're after the same rainbow's end, waiting, round the bend_

_My Huckleberry Friend, Moon River, and me’_

_Levi can’t help the tears that flowed from his eyes as he ended the song and Kuchel was surprised to see his son crying._

_“Oh, son, come over here.” Kuchel opened her arms for her son and Levi stood up and quickly walked to his mother’s arms and buried his face on her neck._

_“Everything’s gonna be okay.” She kissed the top of Levi’s head, “No matter what happens, I’ll always be watching over you.”_

_Levi hugged her tighter and let out a few sobs. “Why mom…why?...”_

_“Oh, hush. Just promise, when I’m not here anymore, that you would do what your heart desires the most, okay? Don’t let any problems of life chain you down.” Kuchel pulled away from their hug and held Levi’s face with both hands._

_“You have a lot of potential my son. Use it.” Levi rubbed his tear-streaked face with his arm and gave a full smile to his mother before nodding._

Kuchel never got to see Levi perform his solo but Levi knew that she was somewhere watching over him. That was also the first and last time Levi performed publicly. Singing made him remember his mother so much, and although he would like to fulfill his promise, he needed to survive in life. He never got to pursue a career in singing nor attended college. After graduating from high school, he started working to support himself. He was alone now and there was nobody to pay and support his college fees if he ever attended one.

Levi blinked away the wetness that began pooling in his eyes. He was almost back at the pizzeria now and, god, he hoped that there was no delivery waiting for him again. Or that the others were back to take it.

He drove to the back of the joint and parked his bike and was glad to see that Eld and Oluo’s bikes were parked there.

He took off his helmet and held it on his side. When he entered the backdoor he saw Eld and Oluo talking at the break room. He went to his locker to change again and he was pulling his green shirt over his head when he heard _something_ from the television that was propped up on the wall beside the front counter.

A certain someone’s _voice._

 _“Congratulations on your latest movie, Eren! Another box office hit!”_ Levi heard the host said in a very enthusiastic voice.

Levi quickly put on another shirt and ran inside the joint to see if what he heard was right.

 _“Ahaha, thank you very much! I was really surprised that it reached the top charts.”_ Eren faced the camera and flashed a blinding smile. _“I have my fans to thank for that.”_

Loud screaming from the audience was heard from the television and fan girls were even screaming “We love you, Eren!!” on the background.

Levi’s jaws dropped at what he saw. It was the same brat he drove for earlier with the same blinding smile.

_‘The brat was an actor?’_

He should really pay attention to showbiz from now on.


	3. Curiosity Killed the Cat…Not Really

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my lovey readers! I know I haven't updated in a while and I apologize for that. This chapter is really short but it has relevance to the plot, even though this is just Levi. I hope you enjoy this. Also, I will not abandon any of my fics, it's just college life has been so busy for me. Love you guys! Ta ta~

Levi was sitting on his bed, his back leaning on the headboard. Silver eyes were glaring at the laptop in front of him. His brows were furrowed and was staring intently, seemingly struggling in an inner battle. Google was displayed on the screen and the text insertion cursor on the search bar was blinking eternally.

After a few moments of debating whether he should or should not do it, thin, pale fingers deftly typed across the keyboard.

Levi was back staring at the screen, his index finger hovering on the enter button. A lot of thoughts were wracking his brain and he was pretty sure he’s becoming insane. _‘Should I do it?’ ‘There’s nothing wrong if I wanted to know more right? He’s a celebrity after all so it’s only natural…’ ‘NO, no, wait…if I do it, it will only prove I’m interested in him…’ ‘No, I’m only curious. Yeah…that’s it…”_

“Aghhh, fuck it.” Levi grumbled and smashed the enter button.

Thousands of entries about Eren Jaeger appeared in milliseconds. Pictures of Eren during the premiere night of “The Advance of Humanity”, snapshots of him from the movie, walking down the catwalk and from magazines littered the page together with several articles about him and his sky rocketing career.

Levi scrolled down forcing himself not to stare too long at the pictures and began browsing through different articles.

_Eren Jaeger dubbed as the Hottest New Face in showbiz_

_Under the Limelight – Eren Jaeger’s Path to Stardom_

_Eren Jaeger’s first movie “The Advance of Humanity”, a box office hit_

He continued scrolling down to find anything more interesting than those articles discussing about Eren’s fame. He doesn’t need more of that. The television provided enough for that, with shows’ nonstop talks about Eren here, Eren that.

_How to get the ‘Jaeger booty’ 101_

“…”

“What the hell?”

 _‘Media and their misleading titles.’_ Levi thought but he continued staring at that particular article. He felt like a stalker and creepy as fuck.

 _‘That’s what you are idiot.’_ His mind helpfully supplied for him.

Levi stared for a few moments and shook his head. _‘Don’t give in to temptation.’_ And clicked the next button.

What he saw on the next page had him sputtering and choking on his own saliva. There on a thumbnail was an amateur taken photo of him and Eren riding the delivery motorcycle.

 _Him_ and Eren.

A picture of HIM and Eren.

_What. The. Fuck?_

Levi clicked the thumbnail and was redirected to Tumblr and was blinded by a very, very pink background with hearts everywhere. The photo was uploaded to a blog of an obviously avid fan girl. The blog was titled “Eren’s #1” – _‘Tch. Uncreative little shits.’ –_ and the post currently have over 4,000 notes and counting.

Eren’s hood was down and his sunglasses were off his face and was clutching it in his right hand while the other was holding tightly on Levi’s waist. Eren’s head was a bit thrown back and there was an idiotic smile on his face, his eyes were closed too as he feel the wind and Levi would have appreciated the photo if not for the fact that it was him with Eren in it.

He had never been thankful for his helmet until now. Or else his life would have been hell from now on, being seen with a celebrity and all that jazz. It’s a good thing his helmet was the type that covers the whole face.

Levi took a closer look at the photo. This time, appreciating the smile on Eren’s face. He looked at the background and figured that this was taken when they were already in Shiganshina. His eyes continued taking in the photo and – “Shit.”

Levi zoomed in the photo and felt helpless all of a sudden. Although his helmet was covering his whole face, he forgot one very important detail.

The front was transparent.

And his face can be seen in all of its grumpy glory.

Levi dragged his hands down his face.

Levi turned back to the screen and looked at the captions.

_‘KYAA!! I saw Eren this morning! Gosh, I’m so lucky!! <3 <3 look at that smile I think I’m gonna die. Send help!’_

_‘Why is he riding a bike with some guy tho? I mean, look, Eren’s holding him daaaaaaamn so lucky..I wish I was him’_

“Fuuuuuck.” What the hell did he got himself into?


End file.
